Admiral Ashton
"You shouldn't go. The whole situations a setup designed to kill you. CIL will have there whole fleet waiting to destroy you." -Tristan Ashton was a Republic traitor who joined Ade's cause after a failed assassination attempt on Mandalore's life. He is hated by most of Delta Squad who have lost most of their respect for him. Early Life Not much is known about Ashton's early life. He was born on Corellia. He fought and worked hard to join the Republic. Ashton was given command of small New Republic vessels during the height of the Victorian Wars and was eventually promoted to Admiral after his heroics during key battles of the war. Towards the end of the war, Ashton's admiral status gave him access to command New Republic capital ships, which he commanded during the final battles of the war all the way until Victoria's assassination on Tempus. Betrayal During the course of the Victorian Wars, Ashton saw the flaws of the New Republic and heavily criticized their defensive tactics during the first half of the conflict, which costed them many lives and loss of worlds quickly. His trust in their rule was shaken by their command, so when the C.I.L. rose to fruition after the war, Ashton considered joining them after realizing their competence and overwhelming advantage that they would over the New Republic. When the clone of Ademole Turner tried to kill Mandalore the Supreme, Ashton joined the C.I.L. in the conflict of the new war. He was labeled as the "Republic Turncoat" by angered Republic soldiers that used to trust the former Republic admiral. Ashton never openly hated the Republic or those he turned on, but instead thought that the Imperial's way of ruling was vastly superior. Service to the Legion Ashton worked closely with his new partner, Yvette, and the two would undertake the responsibility of completing secret projects for the Legion under Darth Krant's command. Ashton was mostly responsible for overseeing the Empire's operations of starship construction and the Rebirth on Ignis II. When the Rebirth was finished and the shipyards at Lehon were damaged, Ashton was tasked with assisting Ade to hunting down Mandalore, who was one of their biggest threats. When Krant believed that it was their time to lead an offensive on the Republic after his apprentice was redeemed to the light side on Rhen Var, Ashton and Yvette led an assault on the Republic's capital on Corellia. The attack took them by surprise, but Admiral Nathan of the Republic repelled the attack with great success and the C.I.L. lost several ships and information that they tried to steal. Ashton and Yvette's punishment was to remain on Ignis II and they were relieved of command to their respective fleets. Death In the following week, the Republic attacked Ignis II and Ashton and Yvette were present in their base on the surface within Ignis City. Delta Squad invaded the facility during the attack, so the admirals protected themselves as best they could. When Yvette was about to be shot by Angela Starkiller, Ashton jumped in front of the blast, taking the hit himself. Ashton succumbed to his wounds and died protecting his only friend in the C.I.L. ranks.